Make A Trollpasta But Instead of Using One Word To Make a Story We Make A Trollpasta With One Sentence Per Edit Trinity
I would like, If I may, to take you on a strange journey. A journey of peepeepoopoo proportions. It all started when Chris Chan decided to create his newest comic book, Sonichu.exxxe, and post it on the worstest platform ever, the LJN Video Art. Then The Postal Dude from the previous part showed and asked him to sign his petition. So he did and suddenly it started raining blood. As the lands flooded with blood, Postal dude, being the badass he is, had a floating bed and was checking the petition he had in his Commodore 69, which by the way, the petition was about him becoming a canon character in the Chris Chan Omniverse, which received at least 10 gazillion votes on ChangeDOTorg, which unfortunately made the Elder Gods decide to teleport Postal dude to inside Chris Chan's poorly draw and self-insert universe. The next day, Chris Chan dropped too much acid and make a discovery. He was fucking ecstatic when he found out it was his shitty self-insert universe he had discovered! But all that happiness turned in utter shock when he saw Postal Dude on his comic book, pissing on the poorly draw grass while Sonichu watched in the scene in utter confusion. Chris Chan then came across a CD that read "Katawa Shoujo - Sonichu DLC". Clumsily shoving it into his new-fangled Hewlett-Packard contraption, the dumb fucker saw the horrible truth about himself. The horrible truth was that he was raised by Drew Pickles but was told to never act like a sick fuck. Time for le big twist, THIS WAS ALL THE RESULT OF THE CHEETO PUFF SHORTAGE FROM THE PREVIOUS PART, but the goverment tried covering it up in case something like this happened, they obviously failed, what now? Chris realised that the only way to get out out of this mess was to give the middle finger to the real world and permanently join the Self-Insert Universe of his own creation. But in order to do that, he needed something special. The gamer boy peepeepoopoo. And in return, I, the narrator, pissed on him. However, due to me overdosing on fuckin' A P P L E J U I C E i missed the last few seconds and pissed on the moon. It was worse than the time Eggman pissed on the moon after Shadow pissed on his wife. Speaking of which, I almost forgot to mention that Drew Pickles pissed so much that everything fucking drowned in the pissnami and then turned gay (which is actually quite swell, by the way). Because of this, Chris Chan went to hell where he was forced to do the one thing he had been avoiding for his entire life. Live a normal, average, boring as shit adult life as an office worker. Suddenly he sharted out a few pieces of burnt wood from his house that burned down. He then got a call from Sheen, "Don't come to school tomorrow" he said in a calm tone. Chris Chan then went all peepeepoopoo on everything and destroyed his desk. And then someone called Chris again and, thinking it was the gentleman Sheen again, he answered but then he was utter shocked to hear his worstest enemy ever, Johnson Carl'','' talking in the phone. Johnson Carl had stolen the power from his Cursehameha because he actually cared enough to maybe help the sad, fat, piece of mindless shit get some semblance of a fucking clue. Suddenly the phone sartetd to shake, and Chris Chan heard the words "YOU PICKED THE WRONG HOUSE, FOOL!". Then the phone fucking self-destructed, covering everything in pizza sauce because I don't need a reason. The whole world cheered and rejoiced over Chris' disappearance and just prayed that he had simply ended up homeless and naked in a sewer. All twats were blissfully unaware that a new Threat was coming that'd make Chris Chan look like the AVGN by comparison. An even bigger lolcow than Chris, in fact. Meanwhile, NedWolfkin tried to ban the word "peepeepoopoo" from this collab, but none of the low life pre-teen crappypasta writers would listen to him. Only he could see the Cringe-Bomb about the hit the Magical Land of the Internet, while we, the unwashed, shit-eating n00bs danced and played blindly. Shrek appeared and killed the shit-eating n00bs with HYPER-REALISTIC blood everywhere! He turned to NedWolfkin and said; ''Laddie. Someone is posting cringe!" And then he no clipped through the roof and got perma-banned for being a closet n00b. All of a sudden Annoying Orange yelled "KINFE!" killing NedWolfkin in the process and allowing the word "peepeepoopoo" to not be banned from this collab! Then suddenly, the third impact started and people started turning into SunnyD. Annoying Orange was immune to it, "Come with me if you want to be safe! Hahahahahahahaha!" he said, we followed him to his base as he had immune to the third impact potions! A giant angel in the form of a 15 year old girl with blue hair rose from the surface as the world turned red and crosses rose from the surface at a fast rate. "Slap her! Thats her weakness" Annoying Orange said as he slapped her, she exploded into cringey fetish Youtube videos! Unfortunately, that materialized buffy clowns doing the default dance and ASMR in public, which was so ultra cringy everyone, including Annoying Orange, had to close all their orifices in order to survive the sight until the moment Wabuu, the freaking freak raccoon, showed up and shot the clowns to the Shadow Realm with a Shotgun and said "Most of these videos are sooooo stuuuupid." "Some info: If Annoying Orange dies, he will instantly respawn, making him immortal." Pee Pee Poo Poo the Pig said, "This info IS 100% true!" Then without thinking it through, he yeet the frigg outta Annoying Orange and his fat annoying orange face 10 miles across the room, Annoyed, Annoying orange flippin flips his shizzle as he said "REHEHEHEHEHE! You're causing me brain tremors!" He was a nutty little bugger, so Chris sprints like Insane Bolt to the Annoyed Annoying Orange and came to the sight of a bloodied up orange rolling and raging on the floor, Now it was a Hyperrealistically Blood Bleeding Raging Rolling Annoyed Annoying Orange, Not quite processing the thinkin' thoughts, Chris the thelegend47 manhandles BBRRAAO and furiously peels the skin, and engulfs BBRRAAO into is internals, yum yum. Annoying Orange instantly revived and killed Chris for trying to kill him, "Nice try Chris, but what Pee Pee Poo Poo said was true! Hehahahahahahahahaha!" he said! Suddenly, Zlatan showed up and used godlike magic to make Annoying Orange not immortal anymore, and then did to him what he would do to John Carew. Annoying Orange exploded and guess who appeared in his place? SHREK CAME BACK BAYBE! Shrek yelled, "MY SWAMP NOW, BITCH!" and he pushed everyone away and did the worm. The Cringe was close now. The Cringe was inside us. It had been the whole cock suckin', ass sniffing, fart loving time. The nature of existence was and always had been Cringe. The LulzCow is our final stage of evolution. We were fucked no matter what we did. Annoying Orange yet again revived and made it so LulzCow isn't our final stage! We were saved and we lived happily ever after! BUT THIS ISN'T YET THE END! All of a sudden, 5 skeletons popped out of nowhere and attacked Shrek! Category:Trollpasta Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Collab Category:LONG ASS TITLE Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Random Capitalization Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:English Class Failure Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Blood Category:Shrek